CODE GEASS: Shattered Peace
by Kat Mau
Summary: Its is set 102 years latter, Lelouch is immoortal and still has hia geass, but with a twist. Kaala Ryuu makes a contract with Lelouch to bring back peace and stop the evil Styxx from becoming emperor of the world.


CODE** GEASS: Shattered Peace**

_Chapter 1 The Day a Demon is Reborn_

A precession traveled through the city capitol of Japan formerly called area eleven. It held Emperor Lelouch VI Britannia leading to the execution grounds where the prisoners were to die for their treachery. Whispers among the crowd could be just barely heard, "the emperor of the world, more like a dictator." "Shush, if the wrong people heard you, you could be executed that talk is treason."

Suddenly a lone dark figure appeared on the road ahead. Someone yelled, "Who's that." "Zero?" "Zero!" "It's Zero?" Asked Kallen, "but, Lelouch is over there." Then exclaimed, "Is that it is that what Suzaku and Lelouch had to do." The soldiers and knightmare frames started shooting and Zero evaded it easily as he ran swiftly towards Lelouch. Jeremiah yelled, "cease fire, I will take care of this interloper." Then whispered, "Onward masked knight." As Zero used his shoulder to jump onto the platform with Lelouch after dodging a feint attack. He jumped past Kallen, Nunnally and landed before Lelouch, who then said, "insolent fool." Then laughs right before the sword plunges into his heart

Memories of the conversation beforehand came to the forefront of his mind. "Take this mask and wear it when you kill me Suzaku." "Yes Lelouch, are you sure this would work." Yes if all the hate is on me then when I die so will the hate. The world will then have peace and that is…" "The zero requiem." "Yes."

"Lelouch?" Suzaku said. Lelouch responded, "the punishment for what you've done shall be this then, you will live on always wearing that mask serving as a knight of justice and truth. " Lelouch then brought his bloody hand up and touched Zero's mask continuing where he left off. "You will no longer live your life as Suzaku Kururugi. You shall sacrifice the ordinary pleasures of your life for the benefit of the world, for eternity." "This Geass, I do solemnly accept," agreed Suzaku as he ripped the sword out.

Lelouch stumbled forward and falls down the ramp and slides to his sister Nunnally. Who is in chains below, leaving a stain of blood behind. "Lelouch are you…" Nunnally gasp and then gasp again as she touched his hand and saw his memories. Let's go and exclaims, "you mean everything you've done until now…" Grabs his right hand and brought it to her face crying, "Oh, big brother I love you." Lelouch's eyes glisten and he says as his memories flash through his mind. "Yes, I… I destroyed the world… and created it… anew." His eyes faded and then closed.

Nunnally screamed in a crying fit, "You can't leave me, you can't leave, please, big brother!" Cornelia then announced, "Lelouch the demon is dead, free his prisoners." Everyone rushed to do so as Jeremiah ordered, "this isn't good everyone retreat." Toudou asked, "Is that who I think it is…" Kallen interrupted, "it's Zero, it's, it's him, it's Zero." Nunnally hugged his body closely crying out. "It's unfair; all I really needed to be happy is to be with you. How could I ever look forward to the future without you."

Everyone chanted "Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero!" The world was finally at peace as their hatred died with Lelouch the Demon King, who planned it all from the start.

* * *

><p>A hay cart moved along a dirt road the driver completely covered. Upon the top of the hay laid a green haired girl with golden eyes known only as C.C started to talk as she stared into the sky. "I said Geass was the power of kings that would condemn you to a life of solitude. Hmm I think maybe that's not quite correct. Right, Lelouch."<p>

The hay cart driver removed his wide brim hat and scarf as he smirked and his purple violet tinged eyes glinted as he said. "yes, C.C that is true." The wind blew his bangs aside and the mark of Geass was on his forehead shining its crimson color, which left you feeling awed, with its hypnotizing effects.

* * *

><p>75 years latter<p>

Lelouch held C.C in his arms as she lay dying. Her hair was silver and white with a few strands of green left. Her eyes were dull and fading, but their golden brilliance still shone. Her skin was filled with laugh lines a plenty, but to Lelouch she still looked the same as the day he met her. They were in the cave where she first told him her name. Her lips cracked into a smile as she said, "no matter what has happened I have no regrets. Meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me. You granted my most precious wish my love. Tell me one more time and say my name so lovingly upon your lips, Lelouch."

"Reif, my love, I shall never forget you and all that you have granted me. Oh, how I wish I could join you in the hereafter, but at last I am coded. Reif responded, "thank you so very much but, I hope you can find someone else to love, so you won't be lonely when I'm gone. Please keep hope and know that I love you. Lelouch my demon, who became a god of peace. Bye, my love." Her eyes faded and closed as her heart stopped. "Goodbye my beloved witch," Lelouch cried.

As he buried her the memories of his coding ran through his mind. It was back in C's world that he obtained the codes. His father Charles had both codes and when he used god also known as the collective conscience to erase him. He retrieved both codes and when Suzaku killed him as planned, they activated. He learned then that he had the codes and because he controlled the collective conscience he got to keep his Geass. He still needed direct eye contact, but it was unlimited on usage now and only uses it if it's absolutely necessary. He offered a contract to Reif, but she refused because she did not desire immortality anymore and would be happy with a single lifetime with him.

He went into a sleep pod that was placed in the cave. It could only be opened on the outside and that is when he shall wake up. If peace has broken then he shall find someone to make a contract with to bring back peace. As Reif had said, he did indeed become a god of peace, but peace is hard won and to gain it war must rage on oppressors of the defenseless and equality must reign for all. If he must he will become the demon of war once again to achieve his goal as a peacekeeper. He wasn't so conceited as to believe his peace would last forever. He knew human nature was just too prideful, lustful, envious, wrathful, and greedy always wanting more never completely satisfied. His thoughts returned to Reif as sleep over took him in stasis.

* * *

><p>27 years latter<p>

Kaala Ryuu ran into a cave trying to escape the chaos going on nearby. This war has been going on for two years now. On the 100th aniversity of peace Styxx E Britannia started a war so he can become emperor of the world. The stalagmites dripped water at a steady rhythm as she walked. She saw some type of chamber ahead, either it had gas or it was for stasis. She walked slowly forward ready for something to jump out in front of her. She arrived at the pod and pressed the button. A whizzing sound escaped as a mist rushed out. She very much feared it was poison gas, but let out a breath of relief when she seen a good looking man.

His hair was black and his skin fair and virtually flawless. His features seemed kind and soft in sleep but appeared to have an edge of sharpness and cruelty if needed. He looked no more than 18 or 19 years old. She wondered who he was and why he was here. Suddenly his features harden and he started to stir then his beautiful purple violet tinge eyes opened. As she stared into those eyes she felt a connection to him.

Lelouch opened his eyes to see a stunning moonlight beauty. Her hair white as fresh snow and eyes like twin silver moons. The effect of those eyes sent his heart a shudder, he felt pulled like tides to the moon. Then he remembered Reif as explosive sounds rocked the ground and assailed his ears. He snapped out of it and asked, "Who are you and why have you awaken me." She became defensive and said, "Who wants to know?" Lelouch laughed, "I think I'm starting to like you and I want to know." She was considering sticking her tongue out when another explosion caused her to fall into mister commanding as they tumbled to the ground.

Three male soldiers came in the cave and immediately pointed their laser guns at them. She moaned in irritation when they looked her over. The one in the middle said, "looky looky what we have here a pretty little thing and an invalid. Maybe we could have some fun before we kill them, right guys." The others nodded their heads in excitement. Kaala cursed as she quickly got to her feet and said, "Go to hell! I'll die first then let you touch me. I hate this war it caused nothing, but grief. It's bad enough I can't remember beyond 6 years of age. I was lucky to remember my full name. I wish for peace again, no matter the cost."

Lelouch smiled at that as he dusted his self off. Just what he needed someone with conviction? He asked, "Do you want the power to do so?" "Huh?" she replied, when the soldier interrupted, "hm hm invalids, how dare you communicate in our presence we deserve your full attention." Lelouch whipped his head in their direction and commanded, "So you want attention, then stand at it until I release you." They obeyed and responded as one, "yes, your majesty." Her jaw dropped open at their appliance as Lelouch continued, "So do you want power to bring peace back to the world?"

"Yes, but first who are you?" Kaala asked. "Who I am is of no importance at the moment, but I am a warlock, demon of war, and god of peace. My code name L.L will do for now. So do you want to make a contract with me?" Lelouch responded. "What does this contract require?" "That you fulfill one of my wishes in exchange of power that in turn would grant your wish." "And what is your wish for me to deliver on my end?" "I knew I liked you. You are wary that's good, but you also have conviction. Why do you want to know, you're getting power that is godlike." "I want to know if I can complete the contract on my end." "Ok, my wish is for peace as it was once before. Can you grant that?" "Yes, I will go into a contract with you L.L. How do we do it? When do I get my power?"

"Now and like this." Lelouch said as he pulled her face to his and kissed her. She wanted to push him away as he stole her first kiss. Warmth seared through her and made her cling to him as she went into the Geass world. There were many different people here in different lines, all were naked and she realized she was naked too as she blushed. Each had a symbol that kind of looked like a bird in midflight. She once saw a symbol just like it in angel script which represented Lucifer's name. She then seen L.L he had two marks one on his forehead and the other where is heart would be on his chest. Her face turned scarlet as she turned her eyes away and covered her privates as best as she can with her hands.

"Where are we?" she asked with an echo. He answered also with an echo, "We are in the world of Geass." "Geass?" "Yes, Geass the power I am going to give you. The power of kings. That may lead to a secluded life. With it you can make your wish come true." "What will my power be?" "I don't know, it varies upon the person and their deepest wish, but one thing for sure is that it will affect the mind of others in some way. So do you accept my contract?" "Yes, I accept." The world started to spin as he said, "then you are granted Geass." She was back to the real world and pulled away from L.L.

The soldiers snapped out of it and said, "Well, give me some attention invalid whore." Kaala responded in a seductive voice, "Oh, I will give you something I think you're just going to love." They got excited as the lead soldier said, "Give it to me first." "ok." Her eyes glowed with Geass and her body slumped, but Lelouch caught it. Then the lead soldier burned a hole in the head of the soldier on his left. The other one exclaimed, "What the fuck are you doing!" "Taking care of the true invalids." "What?" "Die!" they both shoot and crumpled to the ground and were dead. Kaala jerked awake back in her own body. With a look of hope and wonder on her face, as she straighten from L.L's grasp.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and give me your feedback. I hope to put a new chapter once a week. This story is dedicated to my all time favorite anime and character Lelouch. Long live Lelouch VI Britannia! Because I hated that they killed him off so this is my alternate ending and new beginning. I do not own Code Geass all rights go to the makers, but the rest of this story is my original idea.<strong>


End file.
